BASIC SCIENCES CORE (CORE C) PROJECT SUMMARY Leveraging the collective scientific expertise and resources across the DC CFAR partner institutions, the Basic Sciences Core (BSC) will provide an array of high impact laboratory services and training to HIV investigators in Washington, DC. Under the leadership of NIH-funded senior scientists and with a cadre of DC CFAR- supported Core service providers, the BSC will provide essential virology, immunology, proteomics, imaging and next-generation sequencing services including single cell analysis that foster scientific discovery in HIV research. These services are aimed at assisting investigators to acquire preliminary data for grant applications; conduct funded research protocols; and foster linkages with the SWGs and clinical and translational investigators. For Specific Aim 1, the Core will provide high impact laboratory services to CFAR investigators which will be evaluated routinely and updated or augmented based on user needs, advances in scientific research or the development of new technologies. For Specific Aim 2, the Core will provide training through individual-level technical support and larger CFAR-wide events. These include the hands-on Core service laboratory ?open house? series and the annual Core Service Providers Research Day. The Core leadership will also collaborate with the Developmental Core to provide mentoring to basic science investigators; encourage submissions for pilot and transitioning investigator awards and microgrants; and strengthen multi-disciplinary research efforts. Lastly, consistent with the overall mission of the DC CFAR, the Core will focus on outreach to women and underrepresented minority investigators to assist their development as independent HIV laboratory scientists.